Please Don't Let Me Go
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Red X decides to give Raven both of her presents early. Red X/Raven One-shot


(AN:) Well, here it is. After pushing myself through this for about an hour, I was finally able to finish my sister Treskttn's Christmas present. And for this being my first Red X and Raven own one-shot, I think it came out nice. You might be wondering why I came out with a Red X and Raven fic instead of Beast Boy and Raven. Well, it's for old times sake. So, I hope you like it sis :] As for you other readers; enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Meteor Shower by Owl City.**

Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone :3**  
**

* * *

"Red X, please, why do my eyes have to be shut?" Raven asked, trying to bring her hand up to her eyes to remove the blue bandana Red X tied, but every time she came close to taking it off, Red X would smack her hand away. "And what was the point of having me changed into these clothes?" Raven mentioned the jeans and a blue sweater. It wasn't like it wasn't comfortable, but she mostly wore her pajamas when with her boyfriend.

"Sunshine, what would be the point of a surprise if you don't have your eyes closed?" Red X asked his longtime girlfriend. She was always asking stupid questions which made Red X sometimes want to smack his head against the wall, but he always loved her.

"Knowing you, I'm scared of what this is going to be. May I remind you, Robin needs me home by 10 so we can have our Christmas Eve dinner like we always have," Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest so she could keep her hands from not getting slapped again.

"Don't worry; I'll get you home in time. Just cooperate with me, and you'll get home safely."

"Alright, but how much longer is it?"

"We're here," Red X announced, placing his hands from Raven's hips to the top of her shoulders. "But you can't take the bandana off yet," Red X said as soon as Raven's hands lifted from her cross.

"Jason!" Raven whined, using his real name as Red X jumped away from her to do some last minute changes in the room he had her in.

"Wait for it…alright, now you can take it off," Red X called from far away.

Raven let out a sigh as she slowly brought her hands to the back of her head, making sure he wasn't standing behind her ready to smack her hands back down to her side. When she was positive he wasn't there, Raven undid the knot and took of the bandana, quickly opening her eyes so she could see what her boyfriend was hiding from her.

It wasn't until everything clicked in her mind when she let out a huge gasp and dropped the bandana to the floor so she could cover her mouth with both of her pale hands.

"So, what do you think?" Red X asked, stretching his hands out to his side. He was changed out of his normal uniform and into a pair of blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt with black snow boots.

Around him, snow was covered in every single spot of the room. There were even some snowflakes still falling from the roof. Red X already went ahead and built a few snowmen, igloos and snowballs with small forts.

"Jason…this is," Raven tried to speak, moving her hands away from her mouth, but she wasn't able to think fully. "I mean, this is just…"

"It took a lot of time," Red X spoke, walking up and around Raven with his hands in his jean pockets. "But with enough patience, I finally got it to look like this."

"Where's the snow coming from?" Raven finally was able to make a full question, bending down to grab a hand full and it felt like real snow.

Red X tapped her shoulders and then pointed behind one of the snowmen. Raven looked in the direction he was pointing and saw a few machines shooting out snow up to the roof so it can seem as if it's snowing inside. Raven cracked a small smile and looked back at Red X who was smiling himself.

"Raven, do you know it's been one whole year since we've dated?" Red X asked, moving closer to her.

"Well, if I didn't know that, what kind of girlfriend would I have been?" Raven asked, she too stepping closer until both their bodies touched.

"And in honor for our one year anniversary, and Christmas Eve, I'd like to ask you to dance with me," Red X pulled out a remote from his back pocket, showing it to Raven before pointing it over at the table near the door and turning on the soft music. "So," he turned back to look at her and bent half way down and let one hand out, "Can I have this dance?"

"Jason, you know I can't dance," Raven already felt embarrassed even though they haven't begun dancing.

"Rachel, I can't stand you ignoring this," Red X said as he took her hands and placed them around his neck before settling his hands on her waist again. "You were able to get away with it since the day I met you, and now you can't anymore. All you have to do is move side to side."

Raven did as he said, following step by step after Red X. At first she was a little shaky, but once Red X surprised her even more by singing, she stopped and gasped again.

"_I can finally see that you're right here beside me," _Red X sang with a huge smile on his face when seeing Raven's shocked one.

He pulled Raven closer to him so he could rest his forehead on hers. Raven removed her hands from his neck and placed his hand on either side of his cheeks as they both felt each other's breaths.

"_I am not my own for I have been made new." _Mentioning his evil thieving days over made Raven soft on the inside and Red X feeling better about himself.

Red X slowly shook his head, feeling the small scratch of Raven's chakra on his forehead. He didn't mind though, for it felt good to him.

"_Please don't let me go," _Red X begged and he heard Raven laugh, knowing she never will. _"I desperately need you." _And that was the truth.

He took Raven's hand and spun her around in circles multiple times before bringing her back looking at him hand in hand. _"I am not my own for I have been made new. Please don't let me go – I desperately need you."_

Hearing the Grandfather clock Red X had in the hallway of his house, both knew midnight struck sooner than expected.

"I guess I can say merry Christmas, Rachel," Red X whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Jason," Raven's voice cracked as she was holding back tears. She stopped her tears from falling by placing her soft pink lips on top of her boyfriends as the snowflakes fell on the couple.


End file.
